


What I've been looking for all my life

by MyShipsAreCanon



Series: Stray Kids drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: Woojin couldn't be happier, standing next to the man he loved on New Years Eve.





	What I've been looking for all my life

A light breeze washed over his bare arms, caressing his cheeks. The night was beautiful, filled joy and laughter. Ever since he was a teenager Woojin had dreamed of a peaceful New Years Eve, together with the people he cared about the most, that weren't his parents.

And now finally it had happened. Although it definitely wasn't like he imagined it, he really enjoyed the evening up until now, spending time with the kids and his beloved. Age wise, they were past the time you could call them children, but mindwise they all were five year olds, especially Felix. The Australian enjoyed playing tricks on literally everybody and sometimes Chan would join him and completely forget himself.

~

Arms wrapped around his waist and without much thought Woojin leaned into the touch, almost craving the physical contact with his fiance! Yes fiance, a title Woojin loved to call Chan by, ever since Christmas Eve.

Chan had, although he claimed not to be a romantic, planned a little dinner just for the two of them, with chicken and a delicious chocolate dessert. Afterwards they had danced to the Christmas music playing on the radio and after a few songs Chan had sunk down in front of Woojin, holding his hands as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Woojin had answered with a tearfilled yes, even before Chan said anything.

A small kiss placed on his neck brings Woojin back into reality. A reality he would never have dared to dream to be true. But it was.

A soft smile on his lips, Woojin turned around and just as the fireworks went off to announce the start of a new, happy year, his lips met the soft ones of Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be the best, but I thought it was cute. Leave your thoughts and maybe check out my other works?  
> Love F.


End file.
